headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
28 Weeks Later
| running time = 99 min. | country = UK | language = English | budget = 15,000,000 | gross revenue = $64,227,835 | preceded by = 28 Days Later (2002) | followed by = — }} 28 Weeks Later is a 2007 horror film directed by Juan Carlos Fresnadillo and is a sequel to the 2002 Danny Boyle film 28 Days Later. The film premiered in London, England on April 26th, 2007. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 11th. Critically, the film has received favorable reviews with high recommendations from noteworthy sources including Variety, The Wall Street Journal, The New York Times, The Washington Post and The Hollywood Reporter]]. 28 Weeks Later; Metacritic The film review website Rotten Tomatoes gave 28 Weeks Later a 72% fresh rating among their site-approved film critics. 28 Weeks Later; Rotten Tomatoes Despite its slightly misleading title, the plot of the film takes place five years following the events of 28 Days Later. A man named Don, escapes from a horde of infected that raid the house he was living at, leaving behind his wife to be consumed by the bloodthirsty maniacs. Five years later, the military have successfully cleansed the city of infected and have begun reconstruction efforts. Don reunites with his children and has to tell them the grim truth about how their mother died. He is shocked to discover that his wife is still alive and what's more, she is a carrier of the "rage" virus. The nightmare continues. Cast Plot Notes & Trivia * 28 Weeks Later is rated R for strong violence and gore, language and some sexuality/nudity. * Has been made available in both full-screen and widescreen DVD editions and was included in a two-pack with 28 Days Later. * Filming for 28 Weeks Later began on September 1st, 2006. Characters In alphabetical order ; Alice: ; Andy: Andy was the young son of Alice and Donald Harris. ; Don Harris: ; Flynn: ; Geoff: ; Jacob: Jacob was one of six people living in a small cottage in the early days of the viral outbreak. When the infected attacked the cottage, Jacob and Don Harris managed to make it outside to a motorboat. Donald survived, but Jacob was infected as they tried to escape. Once he turned, he tried to kill Don. ; Karen: Karen was one of six people living in a small cottage in the early days of the viral outbreak. She desperately believed that her lover was still alive and would be returning home soon. When a group of infected attacked the cottage, Karen was the first victim. An infected bit her on the arm and she quickly turned. Don Harris killed her by bludgeoning her with a tire iron. ; Sally: ; Sam: ; Scarlet: ; Sergeant Doyle: ; Stone: ; Tammy: See also * 28 Days Later/Gallery External Links * 28 Weeks Later at AMG * 28 Weeks Later at TCM * 28 Weeks Later at IMDB * 28 Weeks Later at Wikipedia * 28 Weeks Later at Metacritic * 28 Weeks Later at Rotten Tomatoes References ---- Category:2007 films Category:Fox Atomic Category:DNA Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation